


We've Only Just Begun [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: My Girl (1991)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fanvid, Friendship, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: A vid about childhood, love, and loss.
Relationships: Thomas J. Sennett & Vada Sultenfuss, Thomas J. Sennett/Vada Sultenfuss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	We've Only Just Begun [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeau/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [centeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeau/pseuds/centeau) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Vada! Thomas J! I just want to indulge in some childhood nostalgia, tbh.
> 
> \---
> 
> I picked this song both because it's beautiful and because I liked that it was a cover of a song from the 70s recorded in the 90s for a movie made in the 90s that was set in the 70s


End file.
